Ilusión
by Arely Mainzer
Summary: Aburrimiento, nerviosismo, alegría, amor, confusión, tristeza, normalidad... Situado después del capítulo de san valentín.


Todo era extraño. El ambiente, las conversaciones, las personas que ahí se encontraban y sobre todo los hombres que se me acercaban cada cinco minutos para pedirme que bailara con ellos. Claro está que les negué la invitación. A todos, uno por uno. Aún ante la mirada de reproche de Ángela y a la de sorpresa mezclada con angustia de Cam.

-Cariño, he perdido la cuenta de los "No, gracias" que has dicho esta noche.

-Puedo asegurarte que no son más de veinte – contesté con naturalidad

-Es porque esta fiesta va empezando – me miró fijamente - ¿Es que acaso no tienes ganas de bailar? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Nada de eso – contesté mientras tomaba mi tercera copa de champagne – Es solo que ninguno me agrada. No me apetece bailar con ellos.

-Bueno, vete decidiendo por uno, o si no te quedarás sentada aquí en la mesa toda la noche – me aconsejó antes de levantarse y salir acompañada del brazo de Jack a la terraza.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y volví a lo mío con mi bebida. Miraba la decoración del lugar como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo. En realidad me parecía tonto, tanto rojo, tantos corazones, tantos pequeños ángeles con pañales, que apenas se distinguían unas cosas de las otras. Ni hablar de la pista de baile, flechas por todos lados, y en las mesas, una rosa roja para cada mujer que ahí se sentaba. Tomé la mía entre mis manos y juguetee un rato con ella, la dejé en su lugar pasados unos minutos, y después de suspirar dos o tres veces dejé reposar mi cabeza sobre mis manos frías.

Tal y como lo había sentenciado Ángela, pase toda la noche sentada en mi mesa, eso sí, no bebí mas alcohol, aunque acabe con las galletitas del centro de mesa. Nadie lo notó, nadie estaba ahí para detenerme.

.

Después de consultar la hora, miré a mí alrededor, la pista estaba vacía. Solo quedaba el DJ que guardaba cuidadosamente sus pertenencias en una mochila morada. Notando que yo le veía, posó su mirada sobre mí, me sonrió amablemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante y se marchó del lugar.

Comenzaba a preguntarme dónde estarían los demás, probablemente en el balcón, o Ángela seguiría en la terraza. Tomé mi bolso y me levanté con las claras intenciones de buscar a todos para pedirles o rogarles que nos marcháramos, pero antes de dar cualquier paso, algo me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté extrañada

Al fondo del local, recargado en la puerta de entrada, se encontraba Booth, guapo, como siempre, elegante con su traje negro y corbata azul, y con una sonrisa muy marcada en el rostro.

-¿Y tú? – se acercó - ¿Por qué estás tan sola?

-Porque quiero estarlo – contesté - Aunque en este momento iba a buscar a Ángela, para pedirle que nos marcháramos.

El afirmó con la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor.

-Tú no contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Bueno, aunque no lo creas el Jeffersonian también me invitó a mí a su fiesta de san Valentín. También me consideran parte del equipo.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que llegaste cuando ya no hay nada, ni nadie. Supongo que tu invitación aclaraba que era a las 9. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, si lo hacía bones – sonrió – Quisiera hablar contigo de algo. ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó extendiéndome su mano

Yo le miré confundida, y solo atiné a preguntar a dónde. El con suma delicadeza tomó mi mano y caminó conmigo hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Una vez ahí se sentó en el suelo y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Es un poco extraño ¿No crees?

-Confía – sonrió

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y con un poco de trabajo me senté frente a él. Suerte que mi vestido era sencillo y ligero, si no habría tenido un problema mayor.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme? – pregunté después de un rato.

El tomó aire, casi puedo asegurar que fue todo el que sus pulmones le permitieron. Se veía nervioso, estaba nervioso. Y yo aún más.

Sonrió, tomó mi mano de nuevo y abrió ligeramente los labios.

-Yo… tengo que decirte algo. Algo que necesito que sepas.

-Bien – dije seria

Miró al suelo y después mis ojos fijamente – Yo te amo, realmente lo hago… Día y noche, en cada lugar, y a cada momento.

Yo me quedé fría, mis músculos se tensaron mientras mi mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía. Sentía como todo lo demás desaparecía, como todo el lugar se volvía negro y solo quedábamos los dos.

-Y necesito saber que sientes tu – continuó diciendo – dime por favor ¿Qué sientes?

Una simple pregunta. Con una simple respuesta. Por un momento me sentí expuesta, como contestando algo que nadie debía de saber. Mi cerebro gritaba que no debía de decir nada comprometedor, tal vez era una broma de él, tal vez mentía. Pero me sentía cansada de siempre buscar respuestas que solucionaran todo y de no decir lo que yo realmente siento.

-También te quiero – dije sin dejar de mirarlo

El negó mientras sonreía ligeramente

-Quiero que me digas todo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Eso no es suficiente para mí.

_Dios mío, mis manos están tan frías… _- ¿Qué puedo decirte? - suspiré – Me te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde siempre.

-¿Solo me quieres? – preguntó directo

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras sentía como las murallas a mi alrededor caían, lo cual no me importó mucho. Los dedos de él, tibios y delicados, acariciaban mis manos lentamente, invitándome a terminar cualquier frase.

-También te amo – conteste mirando al suelo

No noté la hermosa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro hasta que posó sus manos sobre mi barbilla y me levantó la cara con sumo cuidado. Vi sus ojos radiantes, casi puedo decir que estaba lleno de alegría. El simple hecho de pensar que yo provocaba esa felicidad me hizo reír inconsciente y apretar mi mano más a la suya.

-No puedo creer que al fin lo sepas – susurró – Quise decírtelo tantas veces

-¿Y por qué no lo hacías? – Pregunté inocente

-Miedo, supongo. Pero ya no lo siento más – dijo después de un momento - ¿Y tú?

-No – dije rápidamente – Ya no siento más eso – le sonreí ampliamente.

Poniéndose de rodillas y atrayéndome hacía sí me abrazó fuertemente. Colocando ambos brazos alrededor de todo mi cuerpo y yo escondiendo mi cara en su cuello me sentía al fin liberada.

No se lo dije, pero sentía algo extraño en mí. Como si ya nunca más tuviera que volver a preocuparme por nada. Todas esas noches, sola, escribiendo cualquier cosa en mi computador o leyendo un libro para distraerme, habrían de terminarse. Ahora compartiría una vida al lado de él. Despertaríamos juntos, iríamos al mercado tomados de la mano, veríamos cualquier tontería que él quisiera ver en televisión, y nos contaríamos todo. Podría besarlo y abrazarlo cuando yo quisiera, y ya no volvería a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago cuando lo viera planeando citas con alguien más. Al fin, todo sería diferente.

Nos deshicimos lentamente del abrazo, y yo esperé un poco impaciente a que el tomara la iniciativa de besarme. Se acercaba a mí, casi podría sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Pero no lo hizo. Me miró con ternura y me abrazó de nuevo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y después sonreí para mí misma con mis pensamientos. Cerré los parpados fuertemente y disfrute de mi abrazo.

Cuando los abrí todo era oscuro. Y aunque solo me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que había pasado el shock fue impresionante.

La cama de mi habitación parecía un poco más grande, y la ventana por la cual se reflejaba la luz de la luna llena, se veía más pequeña.

Me incorporé hasta dejar cargando con todo el peso de mi cuerpo a mi codo izquierdo. Vi todo alrededor y después de unos instantes de mirar confusa el suelo, me dejé caer de nuevo al colchón.

Eso explicaba porque Booth estaba enamorado de mí y porque yo había sido tan irracional. En los sueños siempre pasa lo que uno quiere que pase.

Maldije en voz baja mientras retenía las lágrimas de mis ojos. Me eché la cobija encima, suspiré y me acomodé para tratar de conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

En unas horas me levantaría, tendría que actuar como si nada, y volvería a todos los problemas anteriores que ya creía solucionados. Lo único que me consolaba era saber que nadie jamás se enteraría de aquél maravilloso-horrible sueño…

-Debí haberlo besado yo – murmuré antes de cerrar los ojos


End file.
